Troublesome Trucks and other stories
Troublesome Trucks and other stories (originally known as James and the Express and other stories and later as Volume 2 in New Zealand) is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS featuring nine first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was re-released in the UK in 1993 as Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories. Description It's full steam ahead once again for Thomas, the little blue engine with the short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler, and short stumpy dome. Share nine exciting new adventures with Thomas and his special friends Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the carriages, and of course, the Fat Controller. Thomas' special friend Ringo Starr, says "Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" Episodes # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away Trivia * At the end of the 1986 UK and Australian releases, the end credits from Percy Runs Away are from the actual episode while subsequent UK releases used the credits from Coal. * The Video Collection release cover featured illustrations by Owen Bell. * Some of the 1993 releases included a warped audio track with extra music playing over the narration, at times nearly drowning it out. * The 2002 re-release, which was exclusive to ''Marks and Spencer ''store chain, doesn't feature the nameboards, but rather the remastered title cards and end credits. Goofs * The opening theme can faintly be heard over the warning screen on the 1986 UK release. * The front cover of the 1986 UK release and the back cover of the 1987 Australian release feature a picture from Thomas' Train, but that episode is not on this release. * The 1986 UK release has a photo from The Sad Story of Henry on the back, but that episode is not on the VHS. * Duck and Diesel are featured on the back cover of the 1988 release, but they do not appear in any episode on the VHS. * The back cover of the 1991 Australian release has a photo from Thomas and Gordon, but that episode is not included on this video. * The Thomas Goes Fishing and other stories 1993 release and the 2002 Marks & Spencer release feature an image from The Trouble with Mud, but that episode isn't on either release. * The description for Troublesome Trucks in the 1993 release says that Edward helped James. * The cover of the New Zealand release has a photo from Thomas, Percy and the Coal, but that episode is not on this video. Gallery File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories2.jpg|1986 front cover File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories1985backcoverandspine.jpg|1986 back cover and spine File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.png|1988 back cover and spine File:ThomasgoesFishingandotherStories.PNG|1993 cover File:ThomasgoesFishingandotherstories1993backcoverandspine.PNG|1993 back cover and spine File:ThomasgoesFishingandotherstories2002release.jpg|"Marks and Spencer" exclusive 2002 release File:ThomasgoesFishingandotherstories2002releasebackcover.jpg|2002 back cover and spine File:ThomasgoesFishingandotherstories2002releasevideo.jpg|2002 tape File:TroublesomeTrucksandOtherStories1988australiancover.jpg|1987 Australian cover File:TroublesomeTrucksandOtherStories1988australianbackcoverandspine.jpg|1987 Australian back cover and spine File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories1984AUScover_numberless.png|Unnumbered 1987 Australian cover File:TroublesomeTrucksandotherstories1984AUSbackcover_numberless.png|Unnumbered 1987 Australian back cover and spine File:TroublesomeTrucksandOtherStories1988australiantape.jpg|1987 Australian tape File:TroublesomeTrucksandOtherStoriescover.jpg|1991 Australian cover File:TroublesomeTrucksandOtherStoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|1991 Australian back cover and spine File:TroublesomeTrucksandOtherStoriestape.jpg|1991 Australian tape Category:VHS Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases